


Grand Tour

by WillowRoseBrook



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Shenanigans, F/F, slightly suggestive postitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/WillowRoseBrook
Summary: Peridot gives Lapis a tour of Steven's house while he's away.Little drabble written Pre-"The New Crystal Gems"





	

The screen door screeched on its hinges as Peridot threw it open.

            “Steven!” she called. “We have arrived!”

            “He’s not here,” came Garnet’s voice from somewhere in the house. “He’s training with Pearl. He’ll be back soon.”

            “Oh.”

            “You can come in, Peridot.”

            Peridot stepped into the house and held the door open for Lapis.

            “It’s okay,” Peridot decided, letting the door slam. “I can give you the tour.” She glanced back at Lapis, who hadn’t responded, but had a small smile on her face.

            “Great! Alright, alright, so this is the kitchen. There’s a lot of primitive technology in here that humans use to make sustaining themselves easier. This electromagnetic radiation concentrator, or _microwave,_ is used to make things warmer.” She snuck a glance at Lapis. Their eyes met and Lapis raised an eyebrow. Peridot grinned, pulling herself up onto the counter. She dove into the microwave, trying to cram the door shut after her.

            “Peridot,” came the blue gem’s steady voice. Peridot froze, debating her options. She slid back to the floor, landing face to face with Lapis. Lapis looked down at her expectantly. Peridot shuffled to the side.

            “Fridge, sink, cupboard,” she listed off quickly. “Come on.”

            Taking Lapis by the hand, she tugged her to the bathroom.

            “This,” she declared dramatically, “Was my lowly prison. Here we see a real, working toilet. Do _not_ try to flush yourself down it.” Lapis was watching her with a smile, small but real. Peridot’s confidence grew. “When I first got here, I thought all of these things were weapons. Can you believe that?”

            She grabbed a toothbrush and thrust it at Lapis. Lapis laughed, and suddenly Peridot had an idea.

            “Let me show you something really special! Cover your eyes.”

            Lapis closed her eyes and covered them with her wings. She was still smiling, which made Peridot’s smile even bigger. She took Lapis by the hands.

            “Okay. Now step up. There we go. And down…” Lapis stumbled as Peridot lead her down into the shower. Peridot caught her around the waist. “Woah. Steady, okay.”

            Lapis giggled. Peridot reached for the shower handle and flipped it on. Cool water droplets rained down around them.

            “Now open your eyes,” she said quietly. Lapis pulled her wings back, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around, her eyes coming to meet Peridot’s. Peridot glanced down, almost blushing.

            “I love it, “ said Lapis.

            “It’s called a shower. It’s like rain. It’s water, but it’s light. It’s not like the crushing weight of the ocean at all. I hope you like it—“

            “I love it, Peridot,” Lapis repeated. She leaned down and kissed the green gem’s cheek. If Peridot hadn’t been blushing before, she was now.

            “Uh, watch this,” she mumbled, reaching for the handle again and sliding it to “hot.” She lost her balance as she leaned backward and her feet began to slide out from under her.

            “Ah!” She grabbed at Lapis, and Lapis grasped at the shower curtain, but the two slid down together, falling to the tub floor with a clatter. The curtain and rod followed quickly.

            “Are you okay?” Lapis asked.

            “No thanks to you.” Peridot was pinned to the slick floor beneath Lapis’s body. Warm water still rained down around them. “Uh, you okay?”

            “Yeah,” said Lapis. “No harm done.” Their faces were inches apart. Lapis cocked her head.

            “Oh my God!” The door to the bathroom flew open. “What is—ah!” Pearl fled from the room in a frenzy.

            Lapis started laughing, and after a moment spent staring at her, Peridot joined in. Lapis’s wet hair hung down in a curtain around Peridot’s face, and it bounced as she laughed.

            “Garnet! Garnet, oh my dear Lord get in here.” There was a clamor down the hall, which only made the shower gems laugh even more. Garnet appeared in the doorway, followed closely by Pearl.

            “They—they—In Steven’s bathroom—“

            “Peridot, Lapis.” Garnet’s voice was far steadier. “Please get up before Steven finds you. And fix the shower curtain.”

           


End file.
